The Medallion
by Piratesfanatic
Summary: Here's another story. : Skye is obsessed with PotC. At a slepover with her friends she puts on a medallion that throws her and her friends into an adventure that any girl would wish for...


Alrighty, here's another story:) This one I couldn't help writing. :) I hope you enjoy it. I really hope that a few parts make you laugh, because they made me and my friends laugh. :)

Only Skye, Erika, and Jackie are my characters. I also used a few lines from PotC 2, they aren't mine. :)

Please R&R!! I love reviews!! XD

* * *

"Shh! This is my favorite part!" Skye exclaimed, practically jumping off the couch.

"Every part is your favorite, Skye," Erika said with a grin as she lounged on the ground in front of the TV.

Jackie laughed from beside Skye on the couch. Skye frowned but forced herself to ignore them. She spoke along with Johnny Depp on the TV, no longer needing her book of scripts to help her, "Neither do you. Do _not_ underestimate her."

"Erika! Look! Skye has the movie memorized! How many times have you seen this, Skye?" Jackie said between laughing fits.

"More than I can count!" Skye grinned at her. "These movies are _only_ the best, Jackie!" she exclaimed gesturing wildly, her body threatening to fall off the couch again. Jackie laughed hysterically at Skye, tears forming in her eyes.

"Shh! This is my favorite part!" Erika exclaimed suddenly in a high-pitched voice, mimicking Skye. "There's no use. You've run aground," Erika said along with Orlando Bloom on the TV.

"Shut-up," Skye said with a giggle and nudged Erika with her foot.

Erika faced Skye with a horrified expression on her face and exclaimed, "Shh! I'm gonna miss it!"

Jackie doubled over in laughter and gasped out "You sound just like her!"

"You are neither dead nor dying, what is your purpose here?" Skye exclaimed loudly along with Bill Nighy on the TV, ignoring Erika and Jackie as best as she could. She clutched her red and black Jack Sparrow blanket close to her body and grinned like a maniac as Orlando Bloom answered, "Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his debt."

Skye suddenly jumped off the couch, missing Erika by inches, who cried out in surprise and hit Skye on the leg in annoyance, and exclaimed, " Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! Pause the movie, I'll be right back!"

Before Erika and Jackie could react Skye hurried from the room. Erika sighed and grabbed the remote. She paused it, stopping Jack Sparrow mid-sentence. "Technically, I was only captain for two year—."

Skye hurried back into the room a minute later and excitedly showed Erika and Jackie what she held—a gold medallion, identical to the one Elizabeth Swann wore in _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl_.

When Erika caught sight of it she threw her arms in the air in exasperation. "Here we go! How did I know you would own something like that?"

Jackie giggled. "Where'd you get it?"

Skye grinned and held the medallion up and said, "I ordered it from I just got it today, right when I got home from school. I haven't even worn it yet."

"Wow. I'm surprised. I would've guessed that the second you laid eyes on it you would put it on and never stop talking about it. I'm so proud of you! You aren't as obsessed as I thought you were!" Erika laughed.

Skye replied, "Wow. Thanks, I think..." She eagerly put the chain around her neck and fiddled with the clasp, trying desperately to hook it. With a frustrated sigh she turned to Jackie and asked, "Could you help me with this?"

Jackie laughed and replied, "Sure."

Erika slumped on the couch and stared at Jack Sparrow's frozen face on the TV. "Well, I have to admit that Johnny Depp is one hot pirate." She looked over at Skye with a grin.

Skye grinned back and nodded vigorously and said, "Well, I've only been telling you that since I saw previews for _Curse of the Black Pearl_!"

"Stay sill, Skye! I can't close this if you keep moving so much!"

Skye giggled and said, "Sorry, I just get excited when I talk about Johnny!"

Erika rolled her eyes and looked at the TV again. Jackie grinned. "Got it!"

Erika looked back at Skye. She froze and breathed, "Whoa..." Skye's medallion was glowing white hot.

Jackie noticed it too and backed away. Suddenly Skye's blonde hair darkened to a light brown color and her facial features altered, causing her to resemble Elizabeth Swann.

Jackie cried out.

"What! What is it?" Skye lifted her hands to her face, panic written all over it.

Erika regained her composure and jumped to her feet. She grabbed Skye and hurried her to the bathroom. Once inside she flipped the light on. Skye gasped sharply as she caught sight of her reflection. "I-I—Look at my face! I look—I look like a young Elizabeth Swann!" Suddenly, a grin spread across her face. "I look like Elizabeth Swann! This is so awesome!"

Before Erika could reply Jackie suddenly screamed from the living room.

Skye and Erika glanced at each other and sped into the living room.

When they saw the reason for Jackie's scream Skye almost fainted.

"J-J-Jack Sparrow?!" Skye screamed.

Jack Sparrow looked at Skye and grinned. "Hello t' you too, luv."

"What's going on, Skye?" Jackie exclaimed, obviously terrified.

Skye didn't answer, she was too busy staring at the man she had believed to be fiction, but had obsessed over for the past four years.

Jack chuckled to himself and said, "William won't be too happy that yur droolin' all over yerself a th' sight of me, although it's not unexpected since I _am_ Captain Jack Sparrow."

Erika still stood beside Skye, trying to figure out if she was dreaming. She stepped forward and poked Jack in the chest. "He's real," she observed, mostly to herself. She frowned and looked Jack up and down.

"Well, of course I am!" Jack replied, brushing off his filthy vest where Erika had just touched him, as if her touch had soiled it.

Skye suddenly looked down at her clothes and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! I'm only in my pajamas!" She ran from the room. Jack stared after her and scratched his chin.

"What's gotten into her?" He suddenly looked around the room, finally noticing he was no longer aboard the _Black Pearl_. "Uh... Where am I? How did I get here?"

"Uh..." Erika replied, realizing that she had no idea.

Jack ignored her and walked to the night stand and picked up the lamp that sat atop it, trying to figure out where the light was coming from. He shook it and grunted. He set it down and walked around the room.

Jackie suddenly cried out and pointed at the TV. "It's doing it again!"

Erika looked at the TV. There was a white-hot flash—similar to Skye's medallion. When the flash was gone Will Turner stood before them, looking quite confused. He looked around for a second and then spotted Jack. "Jack!...Um... Where are we?... We have to get back! Elizabeth is waiting for me. I need to return with your compass..."

Jack rolled his eyes and said, "If I knew how to get back, you'd be gone already."

Suddenly Skye hurried back into the room, wearing her authentic Elizabeth Swann costume. She wore a huge grin on her face, but it quickly faded when she caught sight of Will Turner. "Ew, what's he doing here?" She scowled and subconsciously touched her medallion.

At the sound of her voice Will turned to look at her. "Elizabeth? How did you...? Never mind..." He hurried to her side and moved to embrace her. Skye just backed away, repulsion written all over her face.

"Elizabeth...It's me, Will..." Will frowned.

Skye grinned suddenly and walked over to Jack and leaned in close to him. Jack grinned and laced his arm over her shoulder.

"Skye!" Jackie shouted. "What're you doing? He's forty-four!"

Skye just moved closer to Jack and sneered at Will. "I don't love you anymore. I'm in love with Jack."

Erika slapped her hand over her mouth before she burst out laughing.

Will just gaped at Skye. "But... Elizabeth..."

Suddenly the TV flashed again. This time Gibbs stood before them. He swayed slightly and slurred, "Where' am I?"

Jack shrugged with his arm still protectively around Skye.

"When'd she ge' here?" Gibbs grunted, indicating to Skye. Jack just shrugged again.

The sound of a sword being drawn filled the room. Automatically everyone turned to look at Will. To nobody's surprise Will had his sword out, pointing it at Jack.

Skye sighed and lifted a hand to her temples and massaged them. "Just put it away before you get yourself hurt, Will."

Will glared a Jack and replied, "There's something going on here, and it has _his_ name all over it." Will indicated to Jack with his sword.

Skye felt her control over her temper slip. _Why does this_ idiot _always ruin everything?!_ Skye thought viciously.

"Just accept that I do _not_ love you anymore! Put your sword away, you aren't scaring _anybody_!" Skye was breathing hard when she finished, her beautiful features contorted with anger.

Everyone gaped at Skye, including Jack. Will sheathed his sword, looking quite astonished and offended.

Suddenly there was another flash. Instead of finding another person standing in Skye's living room after the flash faded they found themselves aboard the _Black Pearl_.

Jack smiled and said, "That's better."

Jackie cried out and looked about herself frantically. Erika stood motionless, astonished to the point of speechlessness. Skye gripped the back of Jack's shirt, but kept her face expressionless.

Davy Jones took a menacing step forward. When Jackie caught sight of him, she covered her mouth to keep from screaming. Erika huddled with Jackie, her body trembling violently.

At the sight of Will, Skye, Jackie, and Erika Davy Jones stopped abruptly.

"How did th' boy get here?" he asked a nearby crewmember, which happened to be Maccus.

Maccus grunted and shrugged. Jones hobbled to where Will stood and grabbed him by the shirt front.

"Yur part of me crew now, boy, and I am yur captain. So, I say get back t' th' ship!" he growled.

Jones pushed Will into a group of his crew. They immediately grabbed him and took him to the _Flying Dutchman_.

Jones turned around and growled at Jack, "You have a debt to pay, Jack Sparrow. You've been captain of the _Black Pearl_ fur thirteen years. _That_ was our agreement."

"I've told ye already," Jack replied in his usual cocky manner. "Technically, I was only captain for two years—"

Skye ducked under Jack's arm and huddled with Jackie and Erika, having seen Jones lunge forward.

Jones grabbed Jack by the throat with his claw. "There's no wiggling your way out of this Jack. You've a debt to pay and it's long overdue," he snarled.

Jack removed Jones' claw and took a step back. Jones clenched his claw, but did nothing to react to Jack's boldness. "You have my payment. One soul to serve your ship is already over there," Jack said with a grin.

"One soul is not equal to another," Jones replied.

"Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price." Jack grinned.

Jones paused and narrowed his eyes at Jack. "Price? Pttt." He looked at Jack to continue.

Jack stepped closer and smiled. "Just how many souls do you think mine is worth?" Skye said. The second the words escaped her lips she slapped her hand over mouth. Jack turned around and looked at Skye. "Pardon?"

Everyone was facing her now. Erika smacked her hand to her forehead.

Skye smiled and laughed nervously. "Oops..." she murmured.


End file.
